deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Swg66/Ancient User Warrior Tournament Round 1: Ethank14 vs ReyesRebels
Ethank14, The bloodthirsty warrior who loves nothing more than a good fight vs. ReyesRebels, a warrior shrouded in mystery...WHO IS DEADLIEST?! Ethank14 charge in with Reyes cuts back with Edges Long:Reyes:The Composite bow is smaller but is more powerful.Plus the Yumi bow requires a specific way to shoot it to work properly. Mid:Reyes:The Dagger-axe works like a halberd and has more options to for it. Short:Even Nither Sword holds are major advantage over the other. Speaicl: Ethank While the incendeary weapons are scary, there a one use weapon and more of terror tatics. The Kusarigama can do a great number of things in a fight and brings an unpredictabilty factor to the fight. Battle Ethank is walking down a dark corridor towards a bright light. As he walkis out into the light he see's he's in a large colosseum, filled to the brim with cheering spectators. The entire rim of the aren is lined with guards all aiming loaded cross-bows at him, undoubtedly ment to keep any partictpant from firing into the crowd. After looking around he see's Reyes standing on the other side of the arena. He draws his Yumi bow and shoots a single arrow at Reyes. Reyes see the first attack just in time to avoid the arrow. Rolling out of the way he pulls back on his composite bow he shots his own arrow at Ethank. It strikes Ethank in the shoulder, it doesn't do major damage thru his armor but forces him to drop the bow. Reyes see's his advantage and lites his Napath gernade and runs towns Ethank throwing it as hard as he can. Not knowing what Reyes has thrown but knowing it can't be good he jumps out of it's way, just in time to avoid the spray of fire jelly. Reyes has drawn his dagger-axe and has just gotten within range. With a strong thrust he attacks Ethank. Ethank uses his Kusarigama, throwing the weight at Reyes, the chain does wrap around the polearm, but Reyes yanks the weapon out of Ethanks hand. Now Reyes trys another thrust. Ethank draws a Katana just in time to deflect it. Now the two warriors stare each other down. Reyes starts giving quick jabs at Ethank hoping to make him attack prematurly. But now that there up close Ethank is where he wants to be, up close and personal. He grins which casues Reyes to look confused. "What are you laughing at dead man!" Reyes shouts at Ethank. But now Ethank is laughying hysterically, letting his sword drop to his side. Reyes in a fit of rage lunges at Ethank, which is exactly what he wants. Ethank cuts the shaft of the pole arm and knocks Reyes to the ground. Going for the kill Reyes rolls out of the way and using the shaft of his broken weapon cracks Ethank on the hands hard enought to make him drop his sword. He tries to draw his second sword but Reyes tackels him force his to drop his second sword. As they get to there feet Reyes draws his kilij and Ethank his Khanda. Know staring daggers at each other, Rthank is the first to attack taking a large swing with his Khanda, which Reyes attempts to parry but the force of the strike knocks him off guard. Ethanks takes a great downward swing, trying to take Reyes head. But Reyes rolls away just in time to avoid it. Getting behind Ethank he quickly slices the back of his legs. Yelling in pain Ethank drops to the groundon his knees. Reyes look donw at the wounded but still lining warrior. Ethank looks up at Reyes, and starts laughing. Reyes in frustration takes Ethanks head off, and kicks it away, raisning his Sword yelling in victory and in rage of this warrior who dared to mock him. Winner: Reyes Rebels Stats Notes I had to improvise the opening lines and Reyes X-factor given he didn't give one. I'm also going to be totally honest I have no idea what "napath" is I'm going to need more info on that. Category:Blog posts